


Drunk in Love

by sweet_potatah_pie



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Disney, Disney Movies, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Male Character of Color, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, New Orleans, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatah_pie/pseuds/sweet_potatah_pie
Summary: Tiana and Naveen are readying the restaurant's store room for health inspection. But things take a turn when they discover a not-so-empty wine barrel in their inventory.
Relationships: Naveen & Tiana (Disney), Naveen/Tiana (Disney), Prince Naveen/Princess Tiana
Kudos: 3





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tiana and Naveen are my Disney OTP, and I'm SO PUMPED for the "Tiana" series coming out in 2022!!! Who's with me? 😄 Here's another naughty piece inspired by my love for them. Hope you enjoy 🙂
> 
> I made up a Maldonian word for the story: "miamoza" = "my love"

“More to the left...almost...right there, right there! Don’t move! That’s it!” Tiana exclaimed. 

She was directing Naveen as he drove a pallet truck loaded up with sacks of flour to a corner of the restaurant’s store room. Tomorrow morning they were scheduled for a visit from the Orleans Parish health inspector, and she wasn’t about to let her perfect health and safety record slip now. So they were spending the afternoon restocking, refiling, and reorganizing.

“ _Faldi faldonza_ , Tiana!” returned her husband. “How am I supposed to work with all your bedroom talk?” he teased.

Tiana glared over her clipboard, scandalized. “Why, I’d never!”

Naveen offloaded the flour and folded up the pallet truck under a cellar window. “Our recent activities would tell otherwise, no?” He wriggled his eyebrows at her, alluding to trysts of the night before—and the one before that. 

“Naveen!” She playfully hit him with her clipboard. “Stop messin’ around. The inspector will be here tomorrow and the store room’s not ready yet.” Still, she bit her lip to stifle a chuckle and hid her smile. Naveen’s ego was finally down to a manageable size. She didn’t need it inflating again.

Her husband laughed and sauntered over to her, resting a gentle hand on her waist. “Okay, okay, my love. What is still left to do?” he asked.

Tiana’s eyes darted across her checklist. It was practically finished. “Well...I reckon we’re just about done!”

Naveen perked up at the news that his work would soon be over. Typical.

Tiana continued, “We just have to remove that empty wine barrel there.” She pointed across the room to the hefty barrels that were stacked and staggered against a far wall of the store room. Even on slower days, the speakeasy in the back of the restaurant went through about a barrel a night. So removing them was a common occurrence. They were labeled “OIL” in a weak attempt to skirt temperance laws. And an unspoken agreement between barkeeps and inspectors kept the formers’ shops operational and the latters’ palms well greased.

Naveen sized up the solid oak barrel with a healthy amount of trepidation. “Oof,” he managed to stammer out. But before he could make a case to his wife about putting the task off until they could request extra help or safety precautions, she was already halfway across the room.

“You comin’ or not?” she called over her shoulder to him.

Naveen smilingly shook his head at her and rolled up his sleeves. Some things never changed.

Tiana set her clipboard down and positioned her hands on either side of the uppermost barrel. Naveen mimicked her stance, but paused again with concern.

“You ready?” Tiana asked him.

“Tiana, _miamoza_ ,” he said. “Is this barrel not too heavy for you to lift?”

Tiana noticed genuine apprehension in his voice. In reality, she could see this would be a challenge. But when it came to crossing off to-do lists, she was as stubborn as ever. She wanted this last task done. So she would power through if she had to.

“Don’t worry about little ole me, sugah,” she reassured him. “I’ve handled worse in my day.”

“All right then.” Naveen squared his shoulders. “On the count of three.” 

His wife nodded. They counted together.

“One...two...THREE.”

They managed to lift the top barrel an inch or two before noticing a sharp sloshing sound. 

“I thought you said this barrel was empty?” Naveen raised his brow. They both placed it back down.

“It was! At least I thought it was. That’s what the bar staff told me.”

“Hmmm,” Naveen scratched his chin and motioned for Tiana to stand back a bit. He shook the barrel to get a sense of how full it was. To the bar staff’s credit, it did feel _mostly_ empty. He went to the head of the barrel and opened the spigot. A faint stream of red wine flowed out. “There can’t be more than a few bottles worth left in here.”

“Oh, great!” Tiana exclaimed. “So we _can_ still lift it out.”

Naveen cut his eyes at his wife. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have learned nothing from me, _miamoza_.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, planting an excited little kiss on her lips before moving her hand to the spigot. He always kissed her quickly like that when he was up to no good. “Now when I say ‘GO,’ you must turn the valve.” 

Tiana eyed him warily, as he positioned his mouth under the opening.

She caught on and piped up, “Naveen! I _know_ you ain’t about to drink this old wine—without a glass at that!” She folded her arms across her chest and jutted out her hip. “Aren’t you supposed to be a dignified prince or somethin’?”

He raised back to standing. “Prince? Yes. Dignified...? Debatable.” Reaching forward, he placed a firm palm on the small of his wife’s back and drew her into his broad chest. “Besides, we just tapped this barrel last night. I will take my chances that it hasn’t become vinegar already.” He lifted her chin and leaned in with a searing kiss. It burned slowly through her lips to the rest of her body, waking dormant sparks along her pulse points. He was trying to get his way—and it was working.

Tiana’s eyelids fluttered as he pulled away. She suddenly remembered where she was and covered her disappointment at the loss of his touch with a stern look directed at his decorum. 

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes playfully. “But spill a single drop, and you’re remopping this whole floor.”

“Princess, you have a deal,” her husband replied before returning to his place under the spigot. “Now….GO!”

Tiana turned the valve and let the wine pour into Naveen’s mouth. She giggled as he stuck out his tongue and made a loud “AHHH” sound. Finally, he held his hand up as a signal to stop. She closed the valve. Naveen lifted his head and gulped loudly. A trickle of red ambled down the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re a mess,” Tiana laughed. She locked eyes with him and instinctively brought her thumb to wipe the beads of wine from his lips. Without thinking, she put her thumb in her mouth and sensuously sucked any trace of alcohol away. “There,” she said, “saved you from mop duty.”

Naveen’s heart quickened in his chest. Tiana couldn’t have known how thoroughly she had seduced him in that moment. She’d just set off a chain of reactions that had no chance of reversal now. He wanted to pounce, wanted to scoop her into his arms and take her wherever he could have her. He longed to be that drop of wine, warm on her tongue and deep inside her. He had already thrown princely etiquette to the wind today. What was another transgression? He knew what he had to do.

“Now your turn,” Naveen grinned devilishly. He stepped aside and gestured for his wife to take his spot under the nozzle.

Tiana gawked, incredulous. “Naveen.” She put on her best serious face. “Fun time is over. Let’s get back to work.”

“Unh-uh-uh!” her husband wagged his finger at her. “If there is time for work, then there is time for play.” He guided her gently toward the wine barrel.

“But—”

“No buts!” Naveen interrupted. “This store room isn’t going anywhere, _miamoza_. Come! We drink!”

Tiana side-eyed Naveen, but let herself be guided by him nonetheless. _Why am I even going along with this?_ she thought. She squatted down a little bit and aligned her mouth under the nozzle of the wine barrel. She held her eyes shut tight—indicating her disapproval. “Alright,” she huffed. “I’m ready.”

“Not with that attitude, you’re not,” Naveen laughed. Though his wife had lightened up a great deal since they’d been together, she still had much to learn about simple indulgences. But he had already accounted for this sort of hold up. So, he bowed down to her level, cupping her chin in his rough, warm palm. With his lips a hair’s breadth away from her ear, he whispered tenderly, “My Tiana… don’t you want to open up for me?”

Tiana trembled. 

The skin of her neck turned to gooseflesh. _My days_ , she thought. Surely her husband could hear her heart thumping against her ribcage. The tight frustration of her face melted away as the heat of Naveen’s desire washed over her. 

Though he took every pleasure in this slow, languid torture, Naveen still hadn’t gotten his answer. He asked again, “Tiana, my princess, will you open up for me?”

She didn’t hesitate to nod this time, opening her mouth delicately beneath the spigot. Naveen captured her bottom lip under his thumb, gently pressing and pulling it down to open her mouth even more. Tiana tilted her head back, her eyes softly closed, her neck stretched sensually. With his other hand, Naveen turned the valve and let the wine flow. 

When her mouth was nearly full he closed the valve and released her lip. Tiana raised her head back to standing and swallowed. She gazed at Naveen with lidded eyes, her cheeks already growing warm from the alcohol. Luck seemed to be on Naveen’s side, because Tiana had had an even messier go of the wine than he. Deep red dribbles left stains from her lips to her jaw and chin—perfect for a man who had a favor he wanted to repay in kind.

Naveen drew his wife’s face close to his. Through narrowed eyes, he followed her full, quivering lips, moving closer and closer towards her. Tiana waited for his touch in hungry anticipation. But instead of meeting her lips as she craved, Naveen’s tongue traced the blood-red nectar from the corners of her mouth down her chin. Tiana hitched in a breath. The sensation unexpected and tantalizing. She threw her arms around her husband's neck. He was playing with her now and she knew it. She had warded off his advances long enough for one day. It was time to give in.

Naveen removed his hand from Tiana’s chin and braced it behind her arched neck. He ran his tongue just below her bottom lip, across her jawline, down her neck. Tiana purred. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed her body toward his. Naveen clasped her waist in both his broad hands, pinning her curvaceous frame against him. After what seemed an eternity, he leaned his face close to Tiana’s. She was so eager for his kiss that she stood on her toes, angling up to meet his lips. He pulled away and smiled. He loved to tease. Loved drawing passion out of her. Loved the dawdling pace he could set that she had to follow.

They played at cat and mouse with each other’s lips several times over until Tiana couldn’t take it anymore. She huffed in frustration, earning a chuckle from Naveen. Finally, he allowed their mouths to meet—Tiana’s lips soft against his. She parted them for him, and this time his tongue entered her straight away. They both tasted of tart and tang and tannins, their tongues coming together in the laziest, wine-soaked dance. Tiana moaned into her husband’s mouth. 

After quite a few bouts, Naveen mustered all his strength to break his lips away from his wife. Tiana hummed under her breath in protest until he spun her around where she stood. He leaned into the curve of her neck, planting sweet kisses all along her throat as he undid the buttons on the back of her dress. “I have a plan for how to get rid of the rest of this wine,” he crooned thickly. 

Tiana braced herself with both arms against the wall of wine barrels as Naveen slid her outermost layer of clothing to the floor. “That right?” she panted. “Whatcha got in mind?”

Guiding her by the hips, Naveen spun Tiana back around. He lifted the thin straps of her slip and layered kiss after kiss on the sensitive skin beneath. “You shall see soon enough,” he breathed. He pulled the straps off her shoulders one by one. 

Tiana shimmied the rest of the way out of the satin covering, kicking off her shoes and socks in the process. Down to just her brassiere and panties, she trailed a finger up Naveen’s fully clothed chest and sighed, “Well, there is _somethin’_ I wanna see pretty soon…” She let her voice trail off suggestively.

“How rude of me,” quipped her prince. He wasted no time, practically tearing off his vest in one seamless swoop and throwing his necktie to the ground. His suspenders fell to his sides as he fussed with the buttons on his shirt.

Tiana used the opportunity to extract the bobby pins from her tight bun. She shook her mane loose and allowed her soft, black curls to fall freely around her head and shoulders. 

Then, the two of them stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms, taking each other in. Tiana ran a hand lightly over Naveen’s rich brown chest hair. Naveen tucked one of Tiana’s dark coils behind her ear. They shared a breath, a heartbeat, a fire. Lost as they were in each other’s eyes, no voodoo could cast a spell on them as devastating and complete as their love. They plunged effortlessly back into the deepest kiss. 

Tiana felt Naveen’s large hand crawl up the middle of her back. She shivered under his touch. His life before her had made him a proper locksmith of women’s undergarments, and at this moment, she was grateful for it. Her brassiere hit the floor in an instant, the hardened buds of her nipples betraying any innocence or restraint she might have once summoned. Naveen kissed his way down the arc of her neck, between her tempting breasts, and over the plane of her stomach. Shifting onto his knees, he grabbed either side of her panties in his large hands and looked up into her eyes. Tiana returned his heavy, amorous gaze and almost lost her balance, not from the fact that he was helping her step out of her underwear, but because even from his crouched position Naveen emanated complete sexual control over her. She braced herself against his shoulders. He smirked.

With his wife fully disrobed, Naveen got back up to standing and ran his hands along her narrow waist. He drank in her naked body and bit his bottom lip. “I can’t wait to taste you…” he rasped.

Tiana’s core dampened and ached at his declaration. She whimpered helplessly.

The prince just needed one last item to set the scene for their rendezvous. He scanned the room until he found a folded up step ladder and raised a mischievous eyebrow. “One moment, my love,” he said, kissing his wife briskly.

He grabbed the small ladder and was back to her in no time. He unfolded it and placed it under the barrel. Then he took Tiana’s hand and guided her to sit on its top step. It made the perfect seat for what was to come.

His princess perched on the makeshift stool with her legs crossed, hands grasping the edge of the ladder. Her voluptuous hips threatened to spill over the sides. She looked up at her husband who was standing at the ready with his hand on the valve of the barrel. His eyes roamed over her chocolate skin as if she were dessert. With his other hand, he reached down to capture Tiana’s chin, tilting her head back in the process.

“This time drink however much you want,” Naveen began. “I will drink the rest…”

Tiana’s face flushed with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Maybe the feelings were one in the same. She basked in the anticipation of Naveen’s hands and tongue soon to be all over her body. It was too much to bear. She nuzzled her face into Naveen’s grasp then nodded.

“I’m ready, sugah.”

Naveen opened the valve.

Tiana caught the first few streams of wine on her tongue, but let them overflow from her mouth. The tiny red rivulets worked their way down her chin and chest. At first the cool sensation was shocking against her hot skin. But she relaxed into it. She let the wine cascade down her breasts and stomach. It pooled in her lap and splattered against her inner thighs before splish-splashing to the floor. She was already feeling a heady glow in her cheeks. Now she just had to await whatever Naveen had in store. 

It would be worth mopping the floor again.

“ _Ashidanza..._ ” he growled from low in the back of his throat. Had he been any less experienced, Naveen might have spent himself in his trousers right then and there. She was beautiful. He traced every inch of his wife’s wine-drenched body with a covetous stare as he sank to his knees in front of her. Tiana reached out and caressed his jaw with a red stained finger. He locked eyes with her as he parted her legs. 

His question was purely a matter of ego, but he asked it nonetheless. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Tiana…” His voice was all gravel and grit.

Her chest heaved, wine dripping from her rigid nipples with each breath. 

Naveen tightened his grip on her thighs. He groaned out again, “Tell me what you want from me, _miamoza_ …”

Tiana couldn’t resist him a second longer. She crooned so, so softly, “Taste me…”

He smiled a crooked smile. He was going to have so much fun with her.

The prince dipped two of his fingers into his wife’s pulsing, hot cunt. She was wet—far beyond what the wine running down her body had provided. Tiana gasped and shut her eyes tight, the first surges of pleasure afflicting her from the inside out. Naveen never looked away from her face, relishing in her every naughty delight. After a few shallow thrusts, he pulled his fingers slowly from her center and sucked them clean. Her sweet dew mixed with the sting of alcohol on his tongue. He dove into her head first.

Tiana dashed backwards against the wall of barrels, her piqued body still on the receiving end of a delicious, drunken downpour from the spigot. Naveen hummed open-mouthed against her dripping cunt. She cried out his name. He lapped the wine from her folds, darting his tongue ferociously in and out of her. He wanted more, needed a better angle for it. So he instinctively hooked his princess’s knees over his shoulders and pulled her by her backside towards his face. He dug his nails into her ripened, round bottom and impaled her on his tongue. Her entire slit pressed against his lips. Tiana seized handfuls of Naveen’s hair in a pointless attempt to rein him in. He only slurped at her more greedily, as though she were the last cup of water he would ever drink. Then he moved up to her swollen nub and wound his tongue wholly and poetically around it. 

She begged for mercy.

Naveen looked up smugly, the lower half of his face soaked with Tiana. “Do you want me to stop?” he panted heavily, his steamy breath singeing her thighs.

He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear here say it.

Tiana’s white-knuckle grip on the step ladder was the only thing keeping her from exploding. She tried her best to refill her lungs after moaning all of the air from them. Her blood pulsed like a drumbeat in her ears. 

Sparing a fleeting moment, the princess recalled how naive she’d been her entire life. For years she’d thought she could make it on hard work alone. Now here she was, seconds from full-blown ecstasy, more prized and pleased and pleasured than she’d ever imagined possible—all because she’d risked a chance on adding some love into her life, too.

She breathlessly answered her husband, “No… don’t stop…”

They were both warm and tipsy now, the wine barrel finally done, drained to the dregs. Naveen smiled up at Tiana, covered as she was in fermented grime, seated on flimsy supply closet equipment, and framed by a halo of untamed curls. She was absolutely captivating. And she was all his.

“Perfect…” he whispered, “because I’m going to make you feel so good…”

He resumed slowly, kissing her pussy with soft, gentle pressure. Had his mouth been almost anywhere else, it would have seemed pure. Platonic even. Tiana sighed against his touch. Her shoulders relaxed. She ran her fingers through his wavy hair, over his bronze shoulders. Her husband picked up his pace. He traced her fleshy bits with the very tip of his tongue, massaged her backside in his firm grasp. She was putty in his hands. The instant he found her clit she bawled. It only took a few sturdy flicks of his tongue. She came hard in his mouth. Knees clamping. Hips bucking. Spine arching in response. She was so thoroughly satisfied she could have wept.

The prince followed the sticky paths of red wine up his princess’s torso, leaving searing kisses in his wake. He rose up on his knees to bask in her afterglow. God, he loved when she came like that. Desperate and unrestrained. He didn’t want to be done with her yet. So he took both her breasts in his hands and circled her nipples with his thumbs. He sucked one of the buds into his mouth. It was salty. Slightly boozy. He licked the other. Slow and good. The dark chocolate point of it tensing under his provocation. His wife squealed and pulled his head up to hers. She kissed his lips, tasting herself, and lovingly stroked his jaw. 

“Mmm, Naveen…” Tiana sighed, watching her husband through heavily lidded eyes. She hovered her hand lightly over the strands of hair on his chest. “I love you, sugah...”

He hummed into her neck, “I love you so much, _miamoza_.” His voice was deliberate and husky. “I have more for you _.._. Mhm…” He nipped her supple skin with his teeth. 

Tiana gasped but no sound escaped her. She clawed into Naveen’s chest and shoulders.

“Can you come for me again?” he whispered. He wasn’t really asking, his demand masquerading as an honest question.

His princess nodded and nuzzled into him so he could feel her eager heat.

He wasn’t satisfied with that. “ _Miamoza_ …” he gave a patronizing little snicker, “you know I need to hear you say it…”

She summoned the strength to respond, knowing that once she did she’d be committing herself to the punishment of her husband’s hard, unrelenting body. “Yes, sugah... yes..”

“Good,” said Naveen. “Wait here.”

He stood up and walked over to the corner where he had piled up the large sacks of flour earlier and threw a few of them on the floor. They would have to do. He returned to his wife’s side, taking her hand and guiding her onto her feet. Her legs were shaky, so he carried her in his arms, setting her down gingerly on their makeshift bed. Then he started tinkering with the buttons of his trousers.

Tiana rose up on her knees. “Let me,” she offered. 

If she was tired from the round they’d just wrapped up, she didn’t show it. She was more than a little buzzed and enjoying the freedoms that came with her newly lowered inhibitions. A wicked smile crawled across her face. It was time Tiana had a turn now. 

The prince met her gaze with a fiendish grin of his own. He swaggered towards his wife casually, exuding confidence in each step. He wanted to make sure she understood what she was getting into. The top button of his trousers undone, his suspenders and his arms hanging slack at his sides, a king-sized bulge pressing against the fabric of his pants, he held himself before her as if to say, _I’m all yours_. 

She reached up and petted the mass hiding just beneath the surface of his clothes. He winced delightfully at her touch. Tiana quickly unfastened his button fly and pulled his trousers to his ankles. He stepped the rest of the way out of them, kicking off his footwear at the same time. She looked into Naveen’s eyes as she fluttered a hand over the front of his underwear. Then, she inched his final garment down, down, down to reveal the full spectacle of his cock. 

She was a very lucky woman. 

Tiana held Naveen at the base of his shaft. He throbbed in her hand as she worked him in tight, constant circles, wringing him sumptuously from root to tip. The dark head of his cock grew slick and warm. She felt the urge to taste him. Laying the thick head of his erection on her tongue, she licked the underside leisurely. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her soft lips around the entire tip and sucked him into her mouth. Naveen cursed in Maldonian. 

Tiana smiled as best she could around his girth. Her husband wasn’t the only one of them with prowess in this arena anymore. 

She indulged in his savory tang, taking more of his length into her mouth and twisting her tongue around him in dizzying spells. When she felt her husband brace himself against her shoulders, she knew she had him right where she wanted him. Instead of quickening her tempo, she slowed it, teasing Naveen as he had teased her on so many occasions. The prince fought the urge to thrust. Delirious with pleasure, he growled her name. Tiana let all but the sensitive tip of his cock slide out of her mouth. She moaned as she gulped and licked and lapped at the dense bulb of it, feeling him tense against the inside of her cheeks. He bellowed and pushed her off of him, gently tackling her to the flour sacks on the floor in one swift motion.

“I need to fuck you. Now.” The remark was huffed raggedly into Tiana’s ear. 

Naveen was already on top of her, already aggressively kneading her breast in his hand, already rubbing his rock-hard cock up and down the dripping wet lips of her pussy. She prepared herself for the shock of electricity soon to rip through her. 

But it didn’t come. 

Instead, the prince flipped both of their bodies over, throwing himself against the canvas bags of dry goods so that the princess straddled his muscular thighs. Tiana caught her husband’s hungry, amber stare and shuddered. He was ready for her—standing at attention. She lifted herself up on her knees and hovered the decadent opening of her cunt over Naveen’s substantial cock. He was letting her have control. For now. But who knew for how long? She just barely skimmed her sex against his in the slightest of touches. They winced in unison. The prince gripped hard onto the fullest part of his wife’s hips to distract himself from his own raw lust. He was sure to leave a mark. He’d make it up to her soon enough. Right now all he wanted was to pierce her swollen slit and make her feel like no one else could. But he resisted. He waited for her to make the next move.

And move she did. 

Tiana slid down the full length of Naveen’s shaft. Her juicy cunt enveloping and tightening around him. They cursed in their preferred languages—the only outlet for a desire they had been stoking all day. Guided by her husband’s firm grasp, Tiana eased into a rolling and rhythmic bareback ride. Naveen met her hips with impatient upward thrusts, his cock hitting her over and over and over again in the most perfect spot. Tiana screamed. She couldn’t help herself. She groped Naveen’s chest as much to keep herself upright as to claim him as hers and hers alone. 

_“Ashidanza_ …” her prince rasped out, “you are perfect, Tiana…”

He watched her intently, loving how dramatically her breasts bounced for him with every back-breaking stroke. He grabbed them both in his hands—a bit too hard—and massaged her nipples under his thumbs. Tiana’s head shot backwards, obeying the high voltage cues from her body. Naveen reached a hand up to her throat and so, so softly choked the tender point of her pulse. She felt her heartbeat everywhere as she purred against his grip. 

Naveen pounded into his wife with powerful, sensuous thrusts, his groin seeming to defy both gravity and fatigue. He needed to show her just how much he loved her, to give her exactly the amount of pleasure she deserved. Clouds of flour puffed up around them from below, brought to life by each salacious movement they made together. 

It soon grew too much to bear. 

Tiana felt herself edging closer to completion. The walls of her pussy clamped and tugged hard around her prince’s thickness. Her upper body fell on top of his and she pressed her breasts against his chest. They stretched their arms out above their heads and laced their fingers together, their noses a mere inch apart. Gazing at each other through heavily lidded eyes, they exchanged hot, exhausted grunts like a currency they could spend forever and ever. They closed the gap between their faces. When their lips finally reunited, it was playful, passionate. With love. With lust. With love again. They kissed like that for a long, happy spell.

The prince released his wife’s hands and pried one of his arms between their sweaty, churning bodies. He somehow found the willpower to stop the intoxicating roll of his hips. Tiana started to object. However, when he found her clit, her objections vanished. Naveen swirled his fingers over her nub of nerves with titillating pressure. With his other hand, he pushed Tiana’s hips down as far as they would go. Every inch of him disappeared into her. He spread her cunt taut, the tip of his cock pressing exquisitely against her favorite spot. At the same time, he inflicted her clit with fiery little circles, faster and faster and faster. He had her at every angle. He was so deep inside and so agonizing outside that she wanted to cry. 

“Right there... right there…” Tiana heaved, “Don’t move, sugah... That’s it!”

Naveen growled through gritted teeth. “Don’t hold back, _miamoza_...” his voice was faint, but commanding, “Come for me… come for me!”

Tiana melted at his order, lost in the throes of a bloodcurdling orgasm. Her insides throbbed around the hardest part of her husband and she bellowed his name. She writhed helplessly on top of his body in an incomprehensible dance. Naveen bucked at the sound of his name and held fast to Tiana’s voluptuous thighs. He bounced her ass on his cock and emptied himself into her. The store room filled with their weary moans and sighs as they went limp in each other’s arms. 

When she recovered the strength to talk again, Tiana spoke softly into her prince’s ear. “I love you so much, Naveen…”

He turned his head to smile against her lips, “I love you, Tiana…”

They shared the slightest kiss and lay beside each other, red wine flowing through their veins and warming their bodies. They made themselves comfortable. Eventually, and without warning, they nodded off to sleep.

The princess awoke first. 

“Goodness gracious! What did we do?!”

The restaurant’s store room was a total disaster. There were sticky puddles of wine and dusty piles of flour everywhere. The dry goods bags beneath them were soaked in their sweat—rendered completely unusable. The entire situation was a health violation in and of itself. To make matters worse, Tiana was caked and covered in a mix of white and red residue, and her head was pounding. She was hungover. She rubbed her temples and shook her husband awake.

He got up with a start. “Wha-What is it?” he whined, “Go back to sleep, _miamoza_ …” He was dealing with a hangover of his own.

“Naveen, what time is it?”

He begrudgingly reached for his pants and pulled out his pocket watch. “Eight o’clock.” 

“In the MORNING?” she exclaimed, noticing sunlight entering from the cellar window. 

“No… no, we couldn’t have…” he began. But his eyes widened and he shot up. “ _Faldi Faldonza_!”

Tiana jumped to her feet. “The health inspector will be here in an hour!”

She looked around, overwhelmed, fighting an impulse to hyperventilate. 

The prince, ever the optimist when it came to his wife’s dream, quickly brushed as much flour from himself as he could, then threw on his trousers and grabbed the mop.

“What are you doin’?” Tiana shouted, “ There’s no time to—”

He held up his hand, “Call Lottie and Big Daddy. Tell them it’s an emergency. Maybe we can get your mother to distract the inspector when he arrives, too.”

“But what will we tell them happened?” she asked.

Naveen shrugged, “Hurricane?”

Tiana was not amused.

He crossed the room, picked up her clothes from the night before, and handed them to her, his eyes full of gusto and hope as he did. 

“We can do this, my love,” he said and kissed her with the banked remnants of the passion they shared from the day before.

Tiana leaned into his kiss and smiled despite herself. Maybe he was right—then her hangover reared up again. She rubbed her head in pain.

“We...might also need to tap another wine barrel,” the prince suggested. “A little hair of the dog could go a long way right now.”

She let herself laugh, knowing this desperate time called for such a desperate measure. “Well,” she declared, “I hope we learn what NOT to do from this situation.”

“Agreed,” Naveen replied. “Either we stop getting ready for these inspections alone, or we give ourselves an extra day.” He stared longingly at his wife, his eyes twinkling spiritedly before he spoke again. “I don't think anyone believed our hurricane story the last few times either.”


End file.
